


Regret

by sluttyeren



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, jean and eren go hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:24:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1306456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluttyeren/pseuds/sluttyeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren has been hunting since he was a kid. Now that he's an adult and can go by himself he loves it, but his boyfriend Jean wants to go with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regret

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Another prompt from tumblr, the pairing (obviously) erejean and the word "duck". Taking into account the fact that Eren's last name means hunter or whatever, I made this literal. I love this one. Enjoy.

Eren was already regretting this decision. He had started regretting it when the words “do you want to come with me?” first came out of his mouth and he regretted it more every second since then. He went hunting every year since he was seven, when his dad had first taken him out and he shot his first deer. Now that he was older, he usually went by himself. Sometimes just sitting on the lake, alone, while the rest of the world was still sleeping and the sun hadn’t even made an appearance yet was the most relaxing thing he could do. This year was a little different. He had planned a duck hunting trip a few months in advance, looking forward to the start of the season in October. Unfortunately, he now had to worry about his boyfriend Jean who seemed disappointed that Eren would be spending a week away from him holed up in a cabin by himself.

So instead, he would now be spending the week holed up in a cabin with Jean, who knew next to nothing about hunting. Eren had taken him fishing once, and only once. He got knots in the fishing line and lost Eren’s favorite lure. He was not allowed in the boat any more. 

Now that they had been together for a few months, Jean wasn’t happy with Eren deserting him to, in Jean’s words, “dick around in the woods”. He certainly never complained when Eren brought home deer for them to eat for two weeks, but Eren sucked it up and invited him to come hunting with him, taking him to get his license and buy him his own gun and everything. That was mostly because Eren didn’t want Jean fucking up any more of his equipment, but he never told Jean that. He acted like he was excited Jean was taking an interest in his hobby. In a way he was happy about it, because even if he did like the solitude and silence of hunting alone it did get lonely and he never had anyone to talk to about it. Plus, everyone always got grossed out when he had to gut the things, and he was hoping Jean would get desensitized and be able to help him with it from now on.

\---------------------------------------

The twelfth was the first day of the season, so on the eleventh Jean and Eren and his retriever Goliath packed all their shit in the car and headed for the cabin. Jean drove, Eren held Goliath in his lap until the dog got restless, jumping into the back seat to hang his head out the window. Jean drummed his fingers on the steering column in time with the beat of the song on the radio, glancing at Eren every now and then.

“So you’re really okay with me coming along?”

Eren rolled his eyes, smiling. “Jean, if I wasn’t would we be here right now? We’ve already been on the road for almost an hour. Shut up and drive.”

“Yeah, yeah. We’re almost there right?”

“Take exit 42A, and then we’ll be close.”

Goliath started barking as they pulled up at the cabin, scaring off a few sparrows from the roof. Since they couldn’t legally hunt until tomorrow, the two spent the day unpacking. They brought enough food with them to stay the week even if they didn’t end up shooting anything, so they ate dinner in the cabin that they cooked over the little wood stove. After they ate they went back outside and played fetch with Goliath, who seemed to be ecstatic to be there. When it started getting dark, Eren sat down Jean at the table inside and walked him through loading and cleaning his shotgun, making him put it together and take it apart three times by himself before he was satisfied that he wouldn’t do anything wrong. They were at least a half an hour from the nearest hospital and he didn’t want any accidents.

\---------------------------------------

The sounds of crickets, cicadas, and wind lulled Eren to sleep, and he woke up with his alarm feeling incredible. He sat up and turned to Jean, whose eyes were wide open and surrounded by dark circles. Apparently he hadn’t slept as peacefully as Eren had.

“Good morning sunshine!” Eren grinned at Jean as he pulled himself up, rubbing at his eyes.

“No, it is not. And there _is_ no sunshine. What the hell time is it?”  
“4:30.” Jean groaned and started to lay back down, Eren grabbing his arm and hauling him up again. “Don’t go back to sleep we have to get dressed and walk out to the river by five! Get _up_!”

It was a little after five by the time they actually managed to get themselves ready and start walking, the cabin being set into the woods a while away from the water. Goliath trotted behind them, quiet and groggy but trained enough to know he needed to behave. Eren got the retriever as a puppy and had been hunting with him for years, so he knew the drill by now. Jean however complained about how early and cold it was, even though Eren ended up carrying the hunting blinds and decoys while Jean only had the guns and duck calls, so really he had no room to whine. He was the one who wanted to join him on this trip anyway. Luckily Jean wasn’t a terrible shot, but he had only ever fired a handgun before so Eren wondered if maybe he should have done a little target practice with the shotgun ahead of time. Maybe tonight they could do that back at the cabin.

Finally the edge of the river came into view, and Eren dropped all the equipment from his arms. Jean stood by and watched Eren go through the routine; floating a few of the decoys out on the water, attaching them by thin string to the standing decoys he set up in the dirt. When he was done he came back and set up the little pop up hunting blinds a few meters away from the decoys, set back in the trees. Goliath ducked into Eren’s blind with him, and Jean grudgingly went to sit in his own. He protested when Eren told him they would be separated and couldn’t talk to each other while they were out here, but if he was going to do this he was going to do it right. It would be too difficult for the two of them _and_ Goliath tried to fit in there, so they settled for separate blinds. Eren taught him how to use the duck call, and told him not to use it too much. 

Then they waited. At least he knew Jean wasn’t falling asleep since he could hear calls coming from his blind every once in a while. It was two hours before they saw anything, and Eren cursed under his breath. He wasn’t sure how trigger-happy Jean would be. Goliath was curled up at Eren’s feet, but he pushed him aside and scooted forward to see better with his binoculars. The birds were still on the other side of the river, and Eren was hoping they would come closer. Three males, one of them already edging closer to the water while the other two waddled around behind it. At last it sank gracefully into the water, the others following slowly. Eren grabbed his shotgun and aimed, waiting as they waded closer on the water. He didn’t aim for the closer one, the brave one that had swam across first, but took aim at the larger one behind it. He lined up the shot and had his finger on the trigger when he heard the _**bang!**_ resounding from Jean’s gun. All three flapped like crazy and took off out of the water.

“Shit!”

Eren brought his gun back up and fired a shot, taking down the smallest of the three. Damn it. It wasn’t what he wanted, but he was lucky to have gotten it at all. It fell on the opposite bank, the other two already long gone. Eren unzipped the flap on the hunting blind and tapped Goliath.

“Get it, boy.” He walked out behind the retriever and watched him dive happily into the river to swim across to the other side. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Jean coming out, looking mildly ashamed of himself. 

“Sorry, thought I had him” he mumbled, scratching his neck. 

Eren sighed, propping his gun up against the little tent to close the distance between them to wrap his arms around Jean’s neck. He placed a quick kiss on his lips then smiled up at him, keeping his arms around him.

“How do you feel? Was it fun?”

Jean smirked. “Yeah, it was fun. But it’ll be more fun when I actually get one myself.”

\---------------------------------------

Eren shoved Goliath into a blind by himself and pulled Jean into his, talking him through the shot the next time a duck came by. He shot it once midair, clipping its wing, and again to put it down completely. Afterwards they packed up and made their way back to the cabin, their two kills hung over Goliath’s neck. Eren showed Jean how to pluck the birds, cut off the head, wings, legs, and tail, and gut them. To Jean’s credit he never threw up, but he did gag a few times. Jean was absolutely beaming as he ate duck for dinner that he shot, cleaned, and cooked himself. Maybe Eren could make a hunter out of him yet. Afterwards they did a little target practice outside before they called it a night to get up early again the next day.

Over the course of the week Jean got better, and they had plenty to take home. Goliath was happy because he got to eat duck all week, and every other day after they got back. The last night of their trip Jean lit the fire in the little cabin. Goliath napped on the rug in front of the fireplace, and Eren and Jean sat together on the couch.

“Glad I came with you yet?” Jean had pulled Eren back against his chest, and ran his fingers through his hair soothingly.

“Mmm, yes. Very glad.” This was much better than the solitary confinement he had originally condemned himself to. Even with Goliath, he probably would have gotten tired of this place after two or three days. Jean moved his hand from Eren’s hair to his shoulder, bringing his free hand up to the other. Jean kissed his neck while he rubbed his shoulders.

“You know, you’re pretty sexy all camo-ed out and holding a shotgun.” Jean whispered in his ear, sending shivers down Eren’s spine.

“Oh, yeah?”

“Yeah,” as he spoke he placed little kisses on his ears and neck. “Like you know exactly what you’re doing. There’s never any doubt in your eyes. I love it.”

Eren groaned, his neck curving to Jean’s touch. “You should already know that, Jean. Have I ever done something I wasn’t sure about?”

Jean laughed. “I don’t know, I mean you said yes when I asked you out.”

Eren rolled over to face Jean, propping his arms on either side of his chest and kissing him. “Yes, I did. And I haven’t regretted it a day since.”

**Author's Note:**

> All my drabbles are posted here as well as my tumblr~ Thanks for reading!


End file.
